Dryad
[[User:ForestFire28|'forest']] is dryad's minion. please don't steal either of them. ;appearance :well that's pHuNkY |-|canon= Dryad is not beautiful, not by far. But she's growing to become more comfortable in her scales. She's built sturdily, being relatively tall. Her bones are layered with muscle and fat, allowing her to appear imposing or soft, whichever facade she feels more comfortable with. Her bones are naturally thicker than most, making her tall. Dryad's color scheme is mostly composed of yellows and flames. Her main scales are yellow, tinged with a more tangerine shade. The mundane shade of gold- if one could paint a shade of gold without the metallic sheen and the dull brown found so-called "gold pens," the color would be her main scales. Energetic pineapple yellow colors her underbelly, vibrant and vivid enough to make her main scales seem dull. Dandelion yellow, untinted and pure. Her horns swirl with gold over an orange base. Yellow the same color as her main scales mix into the root of her horns. Dryad's wings are scarlet orange- not yet red enough to be able to be considered true scarlet red, instead a cheery orange color. More red and firey than the rest of her, the flickering flames farthest from the blaze at the center of the fire. Her eyes are narrow, monolidded. Most people have larger, round doe-eyes, but Dryad's slender eyes are thinner, often accidentally conveying an unwelcoming or suspicious expression. Pecan brown eyes seem flat and boring to the average dragon, but if one looks closer, flecks of gold can be found scattered inside, a miniature galaxy in her eyes, if galaxies were the color of chocolate. Mocha and cinnamon blur and pale yellows sprinkle the brown like stars. Dark shadows decorate the undersides of her eyes, purple and blue, like bruises. They're usually faint, as Dryad either covers them or does her best to avoid them entirely. But the shadow is still there, remnants of hours lost to tossing and turning. Bruises and cuts mar her legs and arms, often decorating her knees and forearms from falling on the ice, memories of her mistakes. Inked doodles interlace them, a result of her boredom. A fireball stretches from the space right behind her eye to her ear, red and orange and yellow and a little bit of white. Only on the left side of her face, providing some beautiful asymmetry. No one's sure if it was a birthmark or a tattoo- and Dryad doesn't plan on clarifying. |-|modern= Dryad's wings are smaller than usual SkyWings, although it's still average in terms of "normal" wing size. Her body was not built for long flights or endurance. Her legs and arms are more muscled, making it so she's built for quick bursts of running speed. She typically wears overlarge hoodies or baggy t-shirts, usually with a phrase or two written over it. She's fond of graphic tees and darker tones. She loves sweaters and jackets in the cooler weather. Her t-shirts are usually tucked into dark jeans or black leggings with a sweater pulled over it. She doesn't like accessories, often finding necklaces and scarves annoying. Bracelets hinder her ability to move around normally. She used to wear an anklet, but that bothered her too and she slowly stopped wearing those. Strange calluses mark her hands, skin layered up to protect her talons in strange spots. At the outer edge of her little fingers, a small bump signifies the toughened skin, hardened from the millions of times she's wrapped the lace of her skate around her hand to pull it tight to continue lacing. i'm faking glory lick my lips, toss my hair ;personality :im still learning to love myself Dryad is... a confusing, volatile whirlwind of emotions and traits. She is overwhelmingly casual, sometimes too calm and chill inappropriately, toward people she really should be respectful towards. But Dryad manages it, able to seem calm and casual and mildly bored and not rude in excess. She refers to everyone the same way, using rougher terms like “y’all” or “my man” towards anyone she talks to. It’s not intentional, just slips out. Dryad has a strong sense of humor, quick to laugh and make others laugh. She loves to be the one to draw a laugh out of someone or to be the one to laugh at someone else’s joke. Dryad is good at this kind of thing, making others feel more relaxed and open while with her. Heavily opinionated and unafraid to share it, Dryad has made an opinion on almost everything and is not afraid to loudly defend it. She rarely backs down, even when proven wrong. The only way she will concede is with the two words “fair enough.” But she hates to give up her stance and will defend it even when she seems to be losing the argument. Part of this comes from Dryad’s stubbornness- or loyalty, as some say, and some from the fact that she has given up caring if she was wrong. After all, everyone is wrong at some point, and she might as well be wrong defending something she’s passionate about. Dryad has been described as one of the most melodramatic- or simply passionate, depending on who’s talking. She’s been told to go into acting multiple times, with her exaggerated personality and over-the-top reactions. She would be perfect for drama if she cared to go into the theater. She’s like two mirrors- she experiences something, then her reaction is reflected back and forth within herself until she comes out with something reasonable multiplied by ten. It's often difficult to tell Dryad's opinion of you, seeing how she will debate with you and insult you to death. She simply can't resist the temptation of you unknowingly setting yourself up for an insult. She will argue with you and disagree with you and love you for it all the while. Dryad is a confusing soul- there's a reason not many like her. Dryad frequently moans of exhaustion, a staple in her day. No matter how many hours of sleep she's gotten, Dryad is perpetually exhausted. Tending to logistics instead of emotions, Dryad is easily convinced by logical reasoning instead of unprompted opinions. Due to this, she gets along better with those she can reason with and use factual evidence to debate with. She falls into her off-moods sometimes, too. At these times she gets moody very easily and snaps at people for no apparent reason. Her worst opinions of people come out when she is in one of her moods, and she says things she does not mean- and sometimes things she does mean, but usually it's been amplified enough that it doesn't mean anything anymore. She'll be snappy and nitpick at nearly everything someone does, and close off conversations without reason. Dryad can be annoyed by the strangest things when she gets tired/moody. But she doesn't intend to be that way- it's just the dark side of her moon. Dryad finds it difficult to keep still unless she's really being challenged or she finds something interesting. She always has to be moving, always interested in the topic at hand, or else her attention wanders. Spinning chairs and gum are the simple remedy- provide an easy way for her to release her need for motion, and she will quiet. Dryad has many passions, many interests. She's easy to please, yet also easy to bore. Math and physics and the way the world works fascinates her. Art and music, too. She will voraciously consume any form of literature she is able to access, whether it be in form of a classic novel or comic. Dryad finds many things interesting and is inspired by the strangest of things. Academics can easily bore Dryad, being simple enough that attention is not necessary, although the main reason is that topics Dryad has interest in are never taught, and those that are taught are taught poorly. Her love for reading and writing and all things literature related is strong, often found with a book by her side and a paper and ink, to scribble down ideas as they come. Dryad prides herself on her ability to analyze the plot and characters and determine the true worth of the story. She reads anything, whether it be YA fantasy, ancient classics or even a biography of someone that sparked her interest. Dryad is confusing, unpredictable, finding worth in junk and junk in treasures. and i'm not proud of my address in a torn up town, no postcode envy ;abilities/flaws :you lie- i have no talents, you fool. * Intellect ** Dryad is plenty intelligent. She excels in math and science, and is better than average in terms of literacy, especially at her age. However, she rarely likes to utilize this, choosing instead to let it rot while she pursues more trivial activities, only to be dragged back into polishing it by her parents. * Tenacity ** Frustratingly stubborn, Dryad is difficult to argue with. At best, she's very persistent. At worst, pig-headed. It's difficult to convince her that she's wrong on a matter of opinion. She is partial to being pried away from her opinion with facts, but if you try to diss her beliefs with your opinions, you are asking for a verbal bashing. * Empathy ** Dryad is the person you want to comfort you. She is the person her friends turn to in times of need, always there with a ready ear despite her personal opinions. The main reason she's so good at this? She can read people. She understands their body language and how to speak plainly in times of stress, even if she can't in everyday interaction. * Acting ** Shockingly good at faking emotion, Dryad maybe isn't so great on a stage, but she is in common interaction. It's surprisingly easy for her to act like she likes you or vice versa. * Leadership ** Dryad, when given the ability, will naturally fall into the role of the leader, always trying to organize people and ---- * Melodrama ** Overly dramatic and exaggerated, this isn't always a bad thing, although most times it just leaves her a nuisance that calls out with unwanted additions to the conversation at hand. Dryad can be counted on to constantly have an opinion on everything and a reaction to go with it. * Speed-talking ** Words and thoughts jumble together in Dryad's head, tumbling through her mouth the moment they grace her mind. The fact that her thoughts are usually half-formed usually impairs her speech, leaving her fumbling for words, stuttering and rushing through words. * Social Awkwardness ** Dryad lacks the ability to read through the line and note the subtleties of social interaction. She can be counted on to say the wrong thing at the wrong time or say something that may be egregiously misinterpreted. * Stress ** Dryad stresses over some of the stupidest things- people recklessly doing things when she wants to slow down and think them over stresses her. She always needs control, craving that feeling of holding the reins. isn't it lovely, all alone heart made of glass, my mind of stone ;history :why do you want to know? Dryad was born an average child. She suffered no great tragedy or deformation, no miracle or blessing. Just another SkyWing to another set of new parents. She grew up an inquisitive child, frequently waking up at ungodly hours and jumping off high places when she could barely fly. In other words, a fireball of energy that endlessly tired her parents. Her parents had high expectations for her, educating her at a young age, always expecting better from her. But otherwise she grew up normally, despite her parents' strict teachings. Her mind wandered as a child, something that annoyed her parents to no end. Not a difficult child, but not exactly simple, either. She was two when her sister was born- a blessing and a curse. She loves her sister, yet her sister has proven to be a burden, too. Dryad was always precocious as a child, picking up on math and reading relatively quickly. She began reading early on, consuming picture books and later novels at a young age. School was simple for her and she aced it easily. Age four- finally. She felt challenged. She switched schools. New wardrobe, new personality, new Dryad. Or at least, she hoped. And it worked. She was quiet before, shy and afraid of stumbling over her words and not having her logic understood by others. Both good and bad come with changes. She got a fresh start- a new reputation to be tarnished at her desire and the ability to reshape herself. But she lost the few friends she'd had before. Academically, it became more challenging and she loved it. She loved the challenge and she loved to compete. Then she met Latte. She met someone that understood her. Someone that she didn't need to hide herself from. The memories of their meeting are hazy. Dryad vaguely recalls a meeting over a book she loved, noticing the other dragonet reading it. But the sharpest, most painful memory from that time wasn't even involving Latte. Dryad was better friends with other people before she met Latte, although she's drifted from them in recent years. She would sit with them come lunchtime, and their opinions mattered more to Dryad than they do now. Upon Dryad's mentioning of Latte's name, they recoiled. Judged Latte in ways they shouldn't have, seeing as they didn't even know her. But it still hurt. And at that time Dryad wasn't even sure of herself yet, much less her friend. Those memories still hurt sometimes, when Dryad remembers how much closer she might've been if their voices weren't nagging in her head, remembering them ripping into Latte behind Latte's back when they had no right to do so. She enjoyed those times nonetheless, always carrying the memory of whispers and secrets and promises close to heart. Graduation came quickly. Then they parted, with little more than a picture and a hug. But- to Dryad's surprise- they stayed close, keeping in touch via blunt messages. But Dryad loves it all the same, despite their pitfalls. But then summer break happened, and an angry message from Latte found its way into her mailbox. Dryad was confused, initially, seeing as she hadn't done anything to have deserved it in her eyes. So Dryad turned her back on Latte, seeing her friends' words proven right. She's too temperamental, they'd whispered. Too angry. They were right, Dryad supposed. She should have avoided Latte. But then another message came, an apology for Latte's rash actions. It wasn't hard for Dryad to accept it. Dryad's grown in those years. She's gotten taller. Gotten a new wardrobe, a new skillset, new friends. But she's happy to have Latte. She really is. regrets collect like old friends here to relive your darkest moments ;relationship :why are you even friends with me lmao Mother + Father- As they are her parents, Dryad is obligated to love them unconditionally. And she does- usually. She can despise her parents and love them as well. She appreciates what they've done, but their expectations can weigh on her too much sometimes. Nymph- Dryad and Nymph have a complicated relationship. Sure, Nymph is Dryad's younger sister and Dryad has to love her, but Nymph is at the age where she wants to tell everyone everything, and Dryad is at the age where people oversharing things agitates her more than it should. Nymph insists on physical contact, while this bothers Dryad to no end. Dryad loves Nymph and despises her at the same time. [[Latte|'Latte']]- One of her best friends. They bonded over mutual secrets and shared interests. Despite being one of dryad's newer friends, Latte is definitely one of her best friends. Latte is the one who's seen her through her best times and her worst times. Dryad and Latte's relationship is very open, with both readily expressing their emotions instead of hiding them and letting them fester. positive Charity- Charity is Dryad's oldest friend- oldest in terms of friendship, not actual age. Charity is a bit younger than Dryad, so Dryad has literally been around for her entire life. Their parents were friends and Charity is another of Dryad's friends. despite the pitfalls of their relationship, they've remained close. positive [[Peachy|'Peachy']]- Dryad considers Peachy her good friend. They've never met face to face, but they chat often. Dryad admires Peachy's eye for aesthetics and her skill with coding. Peachy is Dryad's elder, and Dryad appreciates the sage-like advice Peachy provides. positive [[Iceberry|'Iceberry']]- Iceberry is always fun to talk to, and Dryad enjoys her endless cheer. Iceberry is very laid-back and ready to follow along with Dryad's quick subject changes and moodswings. positive ;trivia :i’m just as lost as you are, man * always smells like soap/fresh laundry * trypophobic (aversion to irregular patterns or clusters of small holes) and papyrophobic (fear of paper cuts) * left-handed * scribbly handwriting * really good at hand-lettering and fonts * aquaris * loves anything to do with mint or cinnamon or chocolate * dislikes the current social structure and thus is usually not "popular" * loves quotes and holds quotes from songs and books close to heart * has good upperbody strength * really bad at flying * talks too fast * procrastinates too much * absolutely adores journals * biggest stationary addict * bad at committing to something every night i live and die feel the party to my bones ;gallery :oh my god stop 2019-08-01 18-14-35 570.jpg|darkmoon Dryadrequest.png|wolfkeep let me live that fantasy Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (ForestFire28) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Writer)